Recuerdame
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Zero's POV/DRabble/Inspirado en "Special Needs"/Sólo espero que pienses en mí, estando con él, así como yo lo hago...Y que me recuerdes como una necesidad especial, así como tu lo eres para mí.


_-¡Hola queridos lectores en general! Bueno, ando inspirada mucho últimamente, lástima que siempre me retengan con tareas u otro tipo de cosas sin sentido. Pero…Ahora les traigo un Drabble de esta pareja que adoro con todo mi ser ¡Yuuki & Zero! [:3]_

_Hikari: Nee-san, ¿Ya terminaste lo de historia? [¬¬]_

_-No [¬¬U] ¡Y deja de joder! Deberías de ser convaleciente conmigo porque ando enferma ¡Alejate que sino te contagio la influenza! _

_Hikari: *Huye* ¡No, aléjate tú de mi! ¡Taskete!..._

_-Idiota [-w-U] Jeje…bueno, de plano les aclaro, este Drabble está muy chafa [xD] (así como el resto de mis fics) Es un POV de Zero, contiene ligeros toques de Ooc, pero sigue teniendo la misma trama de la historia original. Aun así, juzguen ustedes mismos [n-n] Bueno, aclaro, me inspiré en una canción de Placebo para hacerlo, así que la canción se las recomendaré para leerla. Pero es opcional._

_**Disclaimer: NI VAMPIRE KNIGHT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HINO MATSURI. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

_**Canción Recomendada: **__"Special Needs" de Placebo_

_**Palabras: **__532_

* * *

><p><strong>RECUERDAME<strong>

Lo único que he deseado con tanto añoro, lo único que había visto durante toda mi vida, lo único que me hacía volver de mis problemas y causármelos al mismo tiempo, eras _tú…_

Aun puedo recordar tu tersa piel, esos ojos castaños iguales a tu cabello, siempre suave cuando pasaba mis manos entre tus mechones alborotados y cortos…Que ahora se habían vuelto largos. Aun me acuerdo del brillo de tus orbes que siempre detonaban de vida, pero ahora…No veía nada. Siempre adoré tu calor, el suave perfume natural de tu esencia…Mezclada con ese liquido carmesí que tanto gozaba de beber cuando mordía tu hermoso cuello…Pero ahora, ese perfume de disipó, tu cuerpo de volvió frío como el mío, y ya no puedo tocar con mis labios ese cuello tan perfecto que era tan adictivamente maldito.

Ahora te marchas de mí, la peor pesadilla que pudo haberme pasado, lo que menos quería que ocurriera. Te acabo de perder. Aun así, muy en fondo sé que es lo que quieres, lo que siempre has querido, irte con _él, _tu hermano, Kuran Kaname…Verte en sus brazos, verte besarlo, defenderlo después de la abominación en la que te convirtió…¡Simplemente no lo acepto! ¡Simplemente odio lo que pasó! ¡Lo odio a él por apartarme de ti! ¡Te odio a ti por…! Por querer largarte con él y abandonarme como el vil perro que soy sin ti.

Nunca pensé ser tan egoísta, menos _por ti_, es decir, si vieras ahora como estoy, extrañándote, a ti y a tu maldita figura que no puedo sacarme de la mente y que me destruye desde adentro. Viendo como aquello que era tan delicado, _tú_, ahora se haya transformado en aquello que más he odiado. Te odio y te amo al mismo tiempo…Je, más masoquista no podía ser. Me gustaría acabar con tu imagen rondando por mi cabeza, terminarla de un simple soplo, así como cuando se elimina el polvo de un libro viejo…Pero no se puede, simplemente tu no eres polvo.

Simplemente…Eres tú mi más grande adicción, no sólo tu sangre, toda tú en si; tu cabello, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tu presencia. Como me arrepiento de no haberte besado cuando tuve la oportunidad, porque ahora el ser que más odio, él, ha podido lograr lo que yo no conseguí en mi vida—si es a esto se le puede llamar así—.Pero…Si no lo hice, no fue por miedo, porque sé perfectamente que soy importante para ti, tú lo has dicho muchas veces, harías lo que fuera por mí. Pues si no te besé…Fue porque no quería que tú sufrieras por mí, como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora.

Tú, el sueño de un estúpido, un joven que se divide en dos mundos que al mismo tiempo es uno más inmundo que otro. Tú, la pesadilla que ronda en las noches y que a la vez es mi más dulce sueño. Deliciosa y amarga…Sólo espero que así como yo te recuerdo, desvelándome cada noche pensando en ti, hagas lo mismo, que pienses en mí, estando con él, que digas mi nombre en susurros o suspires por mi, y que me recuerdes como una necesidad especial, así como tú eres la mía…

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-Bueno, espero cualquier comentario, sean buenos samaritanos y denme un año más de vida…sino le diré a Elmo que vaya a buscarlos [¬¬]<em>

_Elmo: Elmo sabe donde vives…*dice detrás de una puerta negra con un aura maligna*_

_-¡Eh…! No se crean [xD] Bueno, acepto críticas, sugerencias, aportaciones, tiempo compartido (¿?) Jejeje…Cuídense mucho ¡Los quiero! ¡Ay La!_


End file.
